


Jessie's Girl

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Jessica Jones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Buffy meets Faith's girl, Jessica Jones.





	Jessie's Girl

Jesse's Girl

1.

“Who's that girl?” I asked.

Will and Kennedy looked around. “That one.” I pointed her out. “The one in the black leather jacket and black motorcycle boots.” 

“The dark haired one, with those full lips?” Kennedy asked. I glanced over at her, cutting her with my look. “Hey... I was just making sure.” She grinned. “That's Jessica Jones... she's Faith's girl.” 

My head jerked around to face Kennedy. “She's what?” My mind playing over the last words that I'd heard. I glanced back at the girl in question, really giving her a good look over.

“She's Faith's...” I cut Kennedy right off. “That can't be true.” I glanced back at the girl. “Faith... she wouldn't... I mean she's not...” I shook my head no. 

“Really Buffy... what's your problem? I mean it's not like you haven't been with a girl.” Willow reasoned. 

“That didn't mean anything.” I ground out. My voice cracked a bit, as my anxiety level rose. “I never thought that Faith would really....” My voice trailed off. I looked back at that girl. “She wasn't supposed to....”

“Spit it out Buff.” Ken leaned back in her chair, amused. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist. “You know... I think I'm seeing something here... let me know if I'm wrong... okay?” She smiled, leaning closer, her hands now on the table out in front of her. “You seem to have a problem with Faith having a girl and I'm guessing cause you never for once, all those years ago, took her advances towards you seriously... and now... she's got herself a girl and you're feeling a bit... shafted?” 

I just sat there stunned, unable to speak. I felt a bit contrite. “I just didn't know she was bi.” I whispered the last part. 

Willow spoke up. “Uh... pot, kettle.” 

“Jess!” Kennedy called out. “Jess, come on over.” 

I glared at Kennedy and that bitch had the nerve to just smile at me, blinking her eyes. I looked to Will, who was also doing her best not to laugh at me. 

Kennedy stood up, offering her hand. “Hey Jess, right? I'm Kennedy... Faith's best friend.” She smiled and shook the offered hand. “The blonde is Buffy and the sexy red head, that's my girl Willow.” I smiled back and shot daggers at Kennedy.

“Hi... I'm Jessica Jones.” She smiled at us and sat down. “I'm just waiting for Faith; she had a file to get from Giles.” 

Willow sat forward. “Oh, does she have an extraction?”

Jessica eyed Will. “Yeah, I think it's gonna be a pretty bad one this time.” She breathed out. “Not that they aren't all bad, just this one is kind of unusual.” She looked down at the table, rubbing her fingers against the wood grain. “I'm a bit worried, actually.”

“Hey you!” Faith sauntered over, her smile huge and growing bigger by the second. She sat next to Jessica, leaned in close and kissed her right in front of us. I guess I should be grateful; she didn't use her tongue. “I missed you.” She smiled at her again. “Our room's all set... wanna drop off your bag and we can freshen up a bit, catch a bit of shut eye?”

“Yeah.” Jessica breathed out, smiling at Faith. I sat there watching like a big dummy as Faith rubbed her thumb over Jess's lips and listened in disbelief as they talked. “You have the most beautiful lips.” Faith leaned in and kissed her again, her lips sliding slowly and softly over hers. I'm pretty sure my mouth just hit the ground. I couldn't seem to get it to close.

She stood up, still hanging onto her hand, pulling her up with her. Willow and Kennedy stood up as well.... so I figured I'd best stand up too.

Holy shit! She's a tall drink of water. I kind of stared at her boobs then slowly let my eyes travel up to her face. “We'll see y'all later.” Faith's voice broke me out of my musings. “Maybe we'll catch you guys later for dinner, yeah?”

“Sure Faith... see ya later.” Kennedy and Will sat back down. I just stood there staring at their backs as they walked away; their hands clasped together, Faith leaning her head on her shoulder. I continued watching as they looked at each other, smiling like dopes. I almost ran at them, seriously, when Sasquatch turned abruptly and hoisted Faith up over her shoulder, slapping her on the ass as she twirled her around...yeah, I almost ran. Their eyes locked, and they smiled at each other as she lowered Faith slowly down her body, placing her feet back on the ground. Then Faith palmed her face and kissed her like she was her life.

I'm not sure what's upsetting me more... the fact that Faith has a girl or the fact that Jesse's got Faith. 

2.

I hate Rick Springfield. Every station is playing Jesse's girl. I can't get away from it. Now that I've heard it about 8 times, I'm even walking around myself singing it and what's worse, is that I'm substituting words, making it way too personal. 

I'm trying to get ready to meet the gang for dinner but my mind keeps pulling at me, or maybe it's jealousy. I mean, I really didn't like Jessica, something just feels off about her. I knew I'd get no help from Will so I stopped and had Andy run a background check on her. The more I read the report the more upset I got. She was no good for Faith and with Faith's past, there's no way I could allow her to take Faith down the rabbit hole with her. 

I'd failed Faith when we were young and I wouldn't fail her again. No. This was not going to be pretty at all. And I'm sure when I stick up for Faith and ride in to the rescue, well this time I'd get the girl, and I wouldn't pussy foot around. I'd step right on up, get me a flannel shirt, cut my nails and fly that good ole rainbow flag.

I called Willow and filled her in on what I'd found out on Jess. Of course she told me to stay out of it. I went right over and showed her the report. “Buff... still, it's not something to take public.” 

I cut her off. “It's not something to take anywhere Will... The girls an alcoholic, flunked outta rehab every time she tried. She's listed as some kind of mutant and has been linked to several murders, never convicted, but she keeps showing up around them. That in itself tells me the girl's bad news. And if she's one of those mutants that's been all over the news lately, well then what? What am I supposed to do... sit back and let her get Faith killed. It's two different but dangerous worlds. We're not cut out for that world and she's not cut out for ours.”

“Are you done?” Kennedy cut in. “What do you want to get out of this? Huh?” She stood up and walked over to me, putting herself in my space. “What are you gonna do? You want her for yourself? What?” She looked at Willow and back to me. “That's the only thing I can see here, all of a sudden you want her and you're gonna get her no matter what.” She shook her head in disgust and walked away. “I'll see you at the club... I need some air.”

I looked at Willow. “She's right Will. I do want Faith. We've always had something between us and I never gave her a chance because I didn't think I could have anything more past one night and I didn't think she was able to love but seeing her with Jess, well, I got a glimpse of what I could've had and I wanted it for myself.”

“I feel like I need to try. I can't just sit back and hate myself for never trying.”

Willow moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. “I understand. You've got to try.” She sighed. “It might not turn out pretty but you're the one that has to live with your regrets. So do what you have to do. I'm gonna love you regardless.” 

3.

“Faith.” I called out, running up to catch her as she came out of Giles' office. “Hang on... I need to talk to you.” She stopped and turned, facing me. Her eyes widened as she waited. 

“What's up?” She asked, glancing down at her watch.

I froze up for just a few seconds. I mean how do you tell someone news like this. “Faith....” I hesitated again but finally pulled in a breath and the nerve to do what I needed to do. “Jess... she's not who you think she is....” My voice trailed off and I looked into hardened eyes and a set jaw. I sucked in some courage and continued. “She's been linked to several murders and with your past....” My tirade kind of stalled out right there, but I'd already stuck my foot in it. “Well, I just don't want you to get in over your head.” 

Silence seemed to permeate our surroundings. I couldn't even hear her breathing. Suddenly, she turned from me and started walking away.

“Faith.” I called out after her. “Don't you care?”

She spun around, walking back towards me, her eyes hard, black, cold. “What are you playing at Buffy?” She ground out between gritted teeth.

I was slightly taken aback but found myself stepping forward just the same. “She's dangerous and I don't want you getting lost when she goes off the deep end.” There was a slight flicker in her eyes and I thought I had her. “I don't want to lose you again... it's just you've come so far...”

She scrunched up her face and stared at me, quietly thinking. “That it? That all you have to tell me?” She looked at me blankly. 

I nodded my head no. “She's some kind of mutant Faith.... an experiment that went horribly wrong and people around her end up dead.” I breathed in slowly and inched closer. “I don't want to see anything happen to you.” I whispered the last part.

She kept looking at me impassively, blinking every now and then.

“We're happy.” She stated, her eyes never leaving mine. She shook her head in disgust, turned and started walking away from me.

“She's gonna get you killed Faith.” I called out to her retreating form. I watched as she turned the corner, out of my sight.

I blew out an aggravated breath. “Damn it.” I whispered. I took off running after her, catching up with her quicker than I imagined.

“Fai, wait up.” I breathed out.

She turned and blew out a breath, her annoyance showing. She waited, staring at me.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. “Okay.” I steeled my nerves. “I want you.” I saw her cut her eyes up to mine quickly. “I've always wanted you.” My heart started beating heavily. “I never thought you'd be interested in anything long term. I thought, you'd be more of a....” I hesitated.

“Get some, get gone girl.” She filled in the blank for me. Thank God, cause I really didn't want to say that.

I nodded. “And then you showed up with Jesse and I realized that you could be more than I ever imagined and I wanted you. I do want you.” I stepped closer. “There's always been something between us and you know it. You feel it, I know you do.” I saw her flinch and I knew I'd hit the nail on the head. “I'm serious, when I say that I don't want you to get hurt and Faith... you're not of her world, you're of mine. We're not cut out to live there and they can't deal or survive ours.” 

That really got her attention. “You belong here with me and I can't lose you.” 

She seemed to contemplate what I'd said and looked at the floor, her brows furrowed. “It's too late.” She looked back into my eyes. “I loved you forever and all I ever got for it was a fist to the face.” She hesitated and pulled in another breath. “It didn't matter how much time had passed or what I did to atone... all I ever got was the shit end of the stick.” 

“I'm sorry....I was young... scared. It's not too late.” I tried to reach out and touch her hand. “It can't be too late when I feel you so strong.”

She shook her head. “I love her B... I love her.” And with those last words she turned and walked quickly away from me. 

I put my hands over my eyes and moved them to my temples and back. I sighed, leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't lose her, not now. I wouldn't.

4.

“Jessie's not a friend. No, She's never been a good friend of mine... but lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define, Jessie's got herself a girl and I wanna make her mine. I play along with the charade... there doesn't seem to be a reason to change. But I feel so dirty when they start talking cute... I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is pretty moot. Cause she's watching her with those eyes.... and she's loving her with that body, I just know it. And she's holding her in her arms late, late at night. You know I wish I had Jessie's girl. I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I want Jessie's girl.”

Okay, that probably wasn't a good idea to sing Rick Springfield's song at karaoke. But, sometimes you have to make a fool out of yourself to prove your point. And I was committed, that much I was sure. But sucking in a deep breath and dealing with the fallout of my actions, well I wasn't really ready for that.

I slowly, hesitantly walked towards the table where the gang was sitting. Everyone was just kind of quiet, staring at the tabletop. I glanced at Faith and she was livid, barely containing her anger. To say that I'd pissed off Jess, well that would've been a huge understatement. Kennedy was pretty mad as well, but she was Fai's best friend. Will was mine and she was embarrassed, her eyes not lifting up from the table to look at me. Dawn tried to salvage the evening and Xan, bless him, he tried to back her up but their voices just trailed off. 

Giles cleared his voice. “Ahem.” He smiled and lifted his glass. “Thank you Buffy... you know how I've always had a man crush on Rick.” He lifted his glass and downed it in one shot and sat back down, finding a string on his sleeve interesting.

“Fai.” Jess spoke soft and slow. “Would you go and get us a water?” Faith looked up at her, not wanting to leave her alone with us. “Please?” Jess asked again. Faith looked into her eyes, breathed out a shaky breath and nodded. We watched as she got up and left for the bar.

Jess turned her stare and focused it directly on me. “What do you think you're doing?” 

I was still standing and that gave me an advantage. “I'm trying to save her.” I breathed out. “From you.” I added as an afterthought.

“Yeah right.” She breathed out. “I think we can all see that saving her is not what you're after.” She pushed herself upright, glaring at me. “You want her for yourself.” She accused.

“Damn straight.” I voiced, deciding to take my shot and let the bullets fly wherever. “You're not good for her. She's a convicted felon and death seems to follow you around.”

She glared at me but I kept on. “I checked you out. Yeah you're a P.I.... but you're also some kind of mutant and those things just keep on coming at you... and Faith, she's a slayer and until the day she dies vamps and demons are gonna come after her... and after you if you're with her...and how are you gonna protect her?”

That got her. “You're not!” I pulled in another breath. “You're gonna get her killed. You're not cut out for our world and she's not cut out for yours.”

“And God help us when your mutants mix with our demons, cause then we'll all die.” I sat down and looked at her disgusted. 

“Is that really how you wanna play this?” She asked. “You're trying to act like you care?” She laughed. “Did you care when you shoved a 12 inch knife inside of her to feed her to your vampire lover? And why did you do that? Huh? She's a slayer and so are you, right? You gutted her for doing what the powers put her on this here earth to do. She slays vampires and you tried to kill her for your demon lover?” She pushed the table and it flew across the room and shattered against the wall. 

“I'm not the one trying to kill her or get her killed.” She spat.

She moved away, stopping to turn and face me again. “In case you're not aware... You're supposed to kill the vampires, not fuck em.”

She turned and walked over to Faith, who was standing there, listening to us and watching us. She looked at me and the rest of the gang and her eyes were full of tears and betrayal. Jess took her hand and whispered something. Faith nodded her head, gave a last glance back at us and left following behind Jess, her hand grasping and holding onto her lovers.

I pulled in a shaky breath. Nobody said anything. Hell, they really didn't have to. I sucked in a breath and stood up. “We should at least follow them back, make sure they get there in one piece.” 

Everyone got up silently and shuffled towards the door. I felt Wills hand as she squeezed my shoulder in comfort. 

Dawn ever the comedienne, always trying to find the good, at least lately, spouted. “So.. Rick Springfield huh?” Everybody laughed, except Ken. “Man this will be an epic story to tell your grand-kids one day.” Dawn added.

5.

We'd just cleared the door and the sounds of scuffling echoed off the tarmac, the bricks of the building. I ran around the corner. Faith and Jess were cordoned off... and not just by regular vampires but by Turok Han. Faith had her hands full and had picked up a 2x4, splintering it. She kicked out and followed it with a vicious upper cut, instantly plunging her makeshift stake in its heart. 

Jess was doing her best impression of the WWE. She was hitting the mark and knocking them back but they'd just shake off her hits and keep coming. Faith threw her a piece of the wood she'd already broken up. “Shove it through their heart and pull it out fast so it doesn't dust with em.” She called out. 

Jess looked at the wood and back to Faith as if in disbelief. “What the fuck are these things?” She ground out.

“Vamps.” Faith offered as she stepped in front of an onslaught. She moved in front of Jess, blocking them from her. “Jess..... you have to stake them, we can't win if we don't thin them out.” Faith went back to thrusting, blocking and plunging in the wood.

Jess stepped into the fray and I watched, frozen, transfixed as she blocked and thrust outward, only to miss the mark and infuriate the beast further, driving it into a frenzy. They swarmed as the monstrosity, rallied and drug a claw down Jess's arm, drawing first blood. 

Faith smelled the blood and stepped in front of her to parry the attack and took a hard hit from the side, knocking her back and into a metal dumpster. She shook her head, wiped at the blood and got back up.

I ran in, picked up another discarded piece of wood and broke it, stepping up to help protect them and back down the vermin. Just as usual, Faith and I morphed into our slaying dance. We mirrored each other, back to back, pulling them in and taking them out. 

Another moved to grab Faith and Jess stepped in, grabbing him and throwing him away from her. She grabbed another piece of wood, broke it and cracked her neck, waiting for the attack. 

They started closing in. A white light enveloped the night, surrounded us and caused the vampires to explode, tendrils of dust drifted over us. I relaxed, thanking Will.

I turned and looked at them. “You two alright?” I asked, stepping towards Faith and wiping at the cut on her head. She pulled away from me and went to Jess.

“Jess...” She stood still, waiting. “Jesse.” She tried again. She moved closer and touched her on the arm. Jesse pulled out of her reach. She sighed but stood firm. “You okay?” She whispered.

Jesse looked at her in disbelief. “Okay?” She scoffed. “Am I okay?” She pulled in a deep breath and released it shakily. “What the fuck were those things?” She all but yelled.

Faith stood still, not moving an inch. “They were Turok Han, a... more pure form of vampire.” They're tougher to fight and kill. But a stake to the heart will usually do the trick, that or taking their heads off.” 

She looked at Faith quickly, eyes cutting. “This is what you do?”

“I told you what I am and what I do.” She stated, her voice growing agitated. “It's not like I fared any better in your world. Hell that big ass green guy knocked me 50 foot before I could get my feet back on the ground. And lets not talk about those freaky guys that fly and move shit with their minds.”

Nobody moved. I stood extremely still, not even breathing and I caught sight of the gang as they tried to blend into the surroundings. 

I heard Faith pull in a breath, calming herself. “Hey...” She reasoned. “We'll practice hitting the heart, no big deal and next time you'll be ready.”

“Next time?” She laughed. 

Faith finally stepped closer. “Yeah, next time.” She smiled at Jess, aiming at comfort I'm guessing. “I mean, look at what I did the first time up with your group.... I mean I staked that blue guy with the long tail.”

Jess stared at her blankly. Her silence speaking louder than any words ever could.

She took another step closer. “I just mean that we'll get better, both of us.” Faith said, still trying to diffuse the situation.

Jesse's eyes hardened and she stepped closer to Faith, right up in her face. “You almost got took out because I froze up at seeing those things!”

“I'm still here.” Faith spat back.

“Yeah, well...” She thumbed towards me. “She's right about one thing. I don't belong here and you sure as hell don't belong there.”

“You don't mean that.” Faith answered emotionally.

“Don't I?” Jess stated, void of emotion. “Tell me Fai... what's really gonna happen when your monsters and mine meet up and mix?” She pulled in a breath. “We can barely stop them now.... we sure as hell won't be able to after the fact though, will we?”

Jess turned from Faith and started walking off. “It's too late to worry about that now!” Faith called out after her. “You can't get more combined than we already have.”

“Jesse!” Her plea fell on deaf ears and we all watched as Jess walked further away and watched as Faith cursed silently and walked after her. 

6.

We were all sitting in the kitchen, listening as Faith and Jess argued upstairs. I was feeling a bit contrite, I mean, yeah... I kinda put the ideas into Jesse's head, but in my defense, beyond wanting her girl... well it was the truth. 

“So why do you think the Turok Han were after Faith?” Xander's voice broke through our eavesdropping. 

Giles sipped his tea. “Yes... well that does seem to be a conundrum of sorts, doesn't it?” He took another sip. “Perhaps Faith herself could answer that.” He stated, looking up at the ceiling as we heard a door slam.

Giles cleared his voice. “Maybe it's because she's the last slayer that was chosen by the powers?” He offered, trying to make conversation.

We all turned our heads, looking out into the living area. We could hear them coming down the stairs. 

“Jess.” Faith's voice traveled into where we were. “Please, don't do this.” 

Jesse all but yelled, her anger ramping up and extremely evident. “Don't do this.” She laughed. “Seriously.... you bring me here.... you knew you two had a past.”

Faith interrupted. “The only past we ever had was violence.” 

Silence ensued. I kept waiting for one of them to talk. The entire kitchen was quiet as we listened. I moved closer to the doorway, peering in on the sly. Faith moved just a bit closer. “There was never anything... if there was it was one sided on my part.” 

Faith reached out slowly to touch her arm. “She never wanted me: She could hardly stand me.” Jess stared into Faith's eyes. “I was always on the outside looking in, never a part of them.”

“You wanted to be though, didn't you?” Jess accused.

“Yeah... I was a just a kid though.” Faith retorted. Jess pulled her arm out of Faith's grasp.

“One night in your world and I'm already hitting the bottle again. I can't do this, I can barely function in my world... much less in yours.” She admitted. “She wants you and you'll always wonder.” Jess stated.

Faith laughed, wiping at a tear. “She never wanted me..... this is just some... well I don't know what the hell it is.” 

I'd had enough so I stepped into the living room despite the warnings of the gang. I eased towards Faith. “You're right Faith.... I never did do right by you... I kept you at an arms length, pushed you away, ignored every attempt you made.” I took a deep breath. “I was a kid too.... just a stupid kid.”

“Really?” Jess spat. “You're gonna make your play for her in front of me? Unbelievable.” 

I stepped up into her space. “Shut up... you don't know the half of what we are to each other.”

“Stop it Buffy.” Faith voiced out. I turned to look at her quickly and Jess hauled off and hit me full force. I sailed across the living room and crashed into a bookcase. I hit the ground with a loud thud. 

“I don't need this kind of drama.” Jess voiced. “You belong here. I don't.” Faith started to move towards her but stopped suddenly. “I'm not staying and you're not going with me.”

“Jesse.” Faith whispered.

Jess walked over to where I was still trying to push myself up off the floor. “You don't protect her and I swear I'll show up and show you how hard I can really hit.” With her last words uttered, she turned and walked out of the house, the door crashing back against the wall as she flung it open.

“Jess!” Faith called out after her.

“Jesse!”

Faith turned and raked her eyes over me. Her eyes were filled with tears and so much hurt. She looked back out the door, breathing heavily. She turned and started back up the stairs, hesitating at the door. “Giles I have something I need to talk to you about.” 

I watched as she went up to her room, followed closely by Giles.

I looked at the rest of the gang gawking at me. “You gonna help me up or what?” My voice icy.

Ken half laughed. “You got yourself in that mess... you get yourself out.” She turned and went back into the kitchen, leaving me where I was. Willow sighed, followed by Dawn and Xander as they came over and helped me to my feet. 

“You're gonna need ice for that.” Dawn stated as she pointed at a large bruise covering half my face. Will and Xan winced along with her as I gently touched my face. “Damn that girl can hit like a Mack truck.” 

7.

Faith's been hiding out in her room now for weeks. 8 long weeks. I'd been by several times each day, but to no avail. She wasn't opening the door for me... wouldn't even talk to me through the door. The only people able to get inside were Giles, Kennedy and Dr. Jaeger. 

I'd been slipping notes underneath the door, hoping above all else to at least let her know that I really did care and that I was thinking of her. I know that I needed to wait for her to get over her breakup but patience was never really my strong suit.... especially when I finally decided what it was that I really wanted. Kennedy was right. I was selfish but the heart wants what it wants, when it wants and all we could do was go along for the ride. So, honestly, I was just a prisoner of love. And there's another effin song to sing.

Giles called a meeting, so at least that got me from stalking the hallway where Faith lived. It was mostly the main gang. Me, Dawn, Andy, Xan, Will, Ken, Giles and to my surprise the Doc herself.

We all sat staring at each other. Kennedy spoke up. “We've got a hit on a newbie in Jersey. She's been wreaking havoc not only on the dead but on the retail district; stealing, vandalism and she's just worked up to assault on civilians. It'll probably continue until she reaches an impasse. 

I smiled, cause this was just what I needed. “Well, that's not a problem... Faith will track her and bring her into the fold.” I looked around the room. “Next problem.”

Giles removed his glasses, sighing. “Faith is out for the foreseeable future.” 

“What?” I asked. “How can she be out... it's her job to bring in the problems.” I tried to keep the anger out of my voice but I was failing. “Okay... I know she's been through a bad breakup... one that I stuck my foot all in... but... this is her job.” I looked at the faces staring at me. “We don't have anybody else that can reel them in like she does.” 

I felt her in the doorway and I looked at her, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had dark circles under her eyes; she looked weary and tired. Not to mention that she was wearing fuzzy slippers, complete with fuzzy bathrobe. 

She stepped in and I was a bit stumped when Giles moved and pulled out a chair for her. She shook her head no and stood behind the chair.

“I've been working with Natalia and Esmee.” She squared her shoulders and looked us all in the eyes. “They'll be working together to bring in the problems.” She took a deep breath. “As Giles has probably already told you.... I'm out.” She hesitated. “I'm going to be taking a teaching position behind the walls.” She looked to Giles and they nodded. I watched as he walked to the door and closed it.

I scoffed. “You're hiding from the Turok Han?”

She smirked at me. “You're damned right I am. I have more to lose here than any of you.” She pulled in a forced breath. 

“You're just gonna leave all the hard work to us?” I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. “Yep, that's about the gist of it.” She stated.

“Faith.” Giles, got her attention and she nodded and took her bubbling anger down a few notches.

“I'm a target.” She stated. She untied her robe and discarded it, letting us take all of her in. We sat quietly, dumbfounded. “I'm pregnant and the Turok Han are trying to end the line by killing the baby, which in case you hadn't figured it already, now holds the line.” 

I looked at her, at her stomach and my mind reeled. I was completely overwhelmed and a bit indignant. “You just thought you'd hide this from everyone, from me?” I spat out.

“Shut up Buffy.” Kennedy shot back. 

Willow moved closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder, calming me, also letting me know that I needed to be quiet. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, calming myself but no way could I be quiet. “Faith, you've been dating a woman, how the hell did you end up pregnant?” I vocalized everyone's question.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, I could see how close she was to crying. “I was happy.” She hesitated, trying to pull back her tears. “In love... and I got careless. It was an accident.” Her voice broke. “We were making love and it was just so damned beautiful, everything I've never had and I got caught up in the moment and I made a wish.” She wiped at her eyes. “I forgot for just a split second and I wished that we could just be like everyone else, be in love, get married, make babies.” She breathed out shakily. “And I heard someone say, 'done.' We turned and this demon smiled at us and vanished...and...” Her voice trailed off.

“You ended up pregnant.” Giles continued. 

She nodded. “Now we're on the top ten hit list.” 

“Are you okay?” I asked, getting up to close the distance between us. She nodded her head, signifying no. I reached out slowly, putting my hand over her belly. “The baby?” I asked. 

“I'm not gonna be able to go full term due to scar tissue.” She breathed out. “Hence the fluffy robe and slippers. I'm on bed rest while the slayer tot continues to bake.” 

“I'm sorry Faith.” I whispered. “I certainly didn't help matters and I helped cause your breakup.”

She half laughed. “Yeah, you certainly didn't help matters, but you didn't make her leave. If she'd of wanted to stay then she would've.” She patted my hand. “She had the power to choose what she wanted and she chose.”

“Did she know?” I asked. Faith bit her lip and nodded yes.

I nodded. “Well, so now we get you back in bed and take precautions to keep you and your bundle safe and sound.” I turned back to the group. “Get Fai's girls on that recall.” I looked to Dawn and Will. “You two make sure this place is locked tight and get a patrol to keep eyes and ears on Fai and our little nugget.” 

I turned and looked at the rest of the gang. “The rest of you, get busy. The little slayer gets top priority. Start looking at ways to keep them protected or even better, some kind of way to make them disappear from demon radar.” 

I looked back to Faith. “That good?” I asked.

She nodded. “I ran into some hunters when I passed through Nebraska. They had some kind of spell that put sigils right into your bones: To ward off against spells, seems logical that they'd have something to keep demons from sensing you as well. I'll call and see what they've got.” She looked to Will. “Might be something you'd need to sit in on, cause me and recipes or spells... not a good mix.” 

I smiled. “It's gonna be just fine. Everything is gonna be okay.” I hesitated. “You're both gonna be okay.”

8.

Kennedy caught up with me in the hall. “Buffy, you need to reel it in a bit.” She stated. I scrunched up my face, not getting it. She tried again. “If you think this gives you an in with her, you're gonna get hurt.” 

“I'm all she has.” I stated, growing agitated.

Ken put her hand on my shoulder, trying to placate me. “Buffy, she has all of us. But you need to remember... she's having Jess's baby, not yours.” She hesitated. “And where will you be when and if Jess returns?” She asked.

“She left them, she's not coming back.” I cantered.

“Buffy.” Ken moved just a bit closer, her voice growing calm. “If you hadn't of gotten yourself involved. They would've just picked up that file from Giles and been gone.” I looked at her quickly. “Her baby isn't gonna be just a slayer, it'll be part slayer, part whatever Jess is.” She took in a breath and leveled her gaze on me. “We needed them to help protect the baby. Whatever they were... we could've had an ally... now it's just us facing ours and theirs.” 

She stepped back. “How are we gonna fight them Buffy? How? The only chance we had was Jess and now she's gone.... and a spell isn't gonna keep those mutants from getting to the baby.”

I watched as Kennedy walked away from me and I felt the pangs of an oncoming headache. I sucked in a painful breath, cracked my neck and walked to Faith's room. She was leaning back against the headboard, flipping through a magazine. She looked up acknowledging me. I smiled at her and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

“Any news on that cloaking spell?” I asked.

She nodded yes. “Red's got the gist and is gonna hit me up as soon as she gets the supplies.” She lowered her eyes a bit, looking at the bedspread. “It'll hurt a bit, not sure how the baby is gonna like that.” She added.

I sighed out the breath I'd been holding. “Have you tried to reach Jess?” 

She nodded, again. “No answer.”

I nodded. “Do you think she'll change her mind?” I asked.

She laughed and turned a mocking glare my way. “Yeah, maybe way on down the road, after she gets herself in way over her head in some kind of crap and downs several cases of bourbon.... then adds more months onto the guilt, then has to deal with her sister's constant nagging... yeah then she might snap a few pics of us from afar... that is if we're not already dead by then.”

“I'm sorry.” I offered.

She shook her head. “Buffy, you didn't cause this... I did by making the wish. This is my fault, mine and those wishing demons.” She hesitated. “I can't go back and undo the wish though.” She rubbed her belly. “I kinda want the lil tot.” She half smiled. 

I had an idea. “What if we had Willow bring in that vengeance demon friend of Anya's, what's his name, Half rack?” I looked at Faith as she smirked at me.

“That's close enough.” She smiled. “And it might be a her.” 

“Anyway, we don't undo the pregnancy we just alter it a bit.” That got her attention. “We just wish the baby belonged to you and someone else.” She sat quietly, just listening to me. “At least that way, we could half the number of things that might want the two of you.”

I held my breath, afraid to move. I watched my idea play out over her features. It ended with her biting on her lower lip. “I don't know how I feel about that. I mean... I love her Buffy and it's our baby... maybe she just needs a chance to deal... then maybe...” She trailed off.

I nodded my head and patted her on the leg. “Faith, you were what... right at 5 months pregnant when you and her showed up here. Now you're 7. She's had 2 months to get herself together. We've got to start thinking of whats best and safest for the baby.” 

“I know, okay. I know.” She closed her eyes. “I know we don't have a lot of time. I think I'd like to hear the gangs thoughts on it, see what they think before I make any decision.”

I nodded. “I'll get Giles, Will, Dawn and Andy, those will be the best to ask.” I stood up. “Start thinking of a name for the nugget, we can't keep calling it baby.” I stalled as I caught a look flash over her face. “You have a name already?” I asked.

She sighed and shrugged. “I had been thinking Jessie Campbell... but now I just don't know. I mean how much more of a target can I paint on her. I need some different ideas.” 

“Her?” She nodded confirmation. I smiled at her. “That's easy. I pulled out my smartphone and pulled up baby names.” I handed it to her. “I'll get the gang and you get her named.” 

9.

I walked back into Faith's room sometime later and froze in place. My heart started thundering in my head as it picked up pace. She was on the phone and it was obvious that she was talking to Jess and it bothered me more than I could ever say. It'd been two months and surely she wouldn't just let her waltz back into her life, especially after she'd abandoned them.

I hung back and waited while she talked, trying not to listen in but who are we kidding? I was curious, jealous, worried, livid, a plethora of emotions were barreling down on me. 

When the call finally ended, I bit my lip and watched as Faith wiped a stray tear. I moved closer. “You alright?” I asked hesitantly, continuing to move closer. She didn't speak so I sat down on the bed and pulled in a heavy breath. “Is she coming back?” I asked, wincing before the words made it out of my mouth. “Sorry.” I voiced. “That was insensitive.” I added.

“We're gonna....” She tried to think of a word, shrugged and shook her head. “Well, we're talking, or rather we talked.” 

I decided to change the subject. “You're not looking too good.. did Will do the spell?”

She nodded, obviously in discomfort. “Yeah, don't think the lil tot approved too much, she's been a bit vigorous ever since.” Faith flinched. “Actually, you know... maybe we could get the Doc here cause I'm really starting to hurt.” Faith grabbed her stomach and gasped. 

I stood up and really checked her over. “Oh no.” I whispered. I ran to the door and yelled. “Will! Willow!” 

Kennedy came running out of a nearby room. “Get Dr. Jaeger!” I shouted. 

I ran back over to Faith, grabbed hold of her hand and started trying to talk to her and the baby, trying to get both of them to calm down. “Try and relax.” I voiced, trying to calm myself as well. 

I got pushed back and out of the way when the Doctor came in. “Get her to triage now.” The doc stated. I watched as Kennedy and another slayer lifted Faith up and carried her and I turned my attention to the bed where she was lying, my eyes lingering on the blood now apparent. 

I closed my eyes and ran out of the room.

10.

“You okay?” Dawn asked. 

I nodded, almost absentmindedly, my mind in turmoil worrying about Faith. “She's strong and they're both gonna be alright.” Dawn stated trying to abate my inner fears.

Everybody stood up as the Doctor entered the waiting area. She held her palms up to stop us before we ran her over. “She's okay. The bleeding has slowed The baby however is under duress and we're prepping now to take her by c-section. They're both currently stable but we've got to work as quickly as possible.” Dr. Jaeger pulled in a breath. “Her partner should be notified immediately.”

I interrupted. “Doc.... uhm.. her partner left them a couple months ago.”

Kennedy spoke up. “I'm her best friend, I can go in with her.” She moved forward, trying to push herself around me. 

“I want to.” I voiced.

Kennedy sighed and faced me. “I know that Buffy... but what'd happen if Jess suddenly showed up. What would that look like and what would that start?”

“I don't care about that.” I spat back, walking towards the door. Kennedy grabbed my arm, turning me around and halting my momentum.

“Don't make things hard on her Buff.” She reasoned. Her eyes softened. “I know... okay... I get it.” 

I stared at her, not responding, making her continue. “You wish they were yours....” Her voice trailed off.

“I do.” I whispered, eyes teary.

“Done.” A voice stated. We turned and stared into the twisted visage of some demon, who smirked and vanished. 

Kennedy and I looked at each other frozen. “Oh no.” She whispered. We stared at each other, fear and worry covering our faces. 

“Buffy... Buffy.” Dr. Jaeger called from the doorway. “Faith is waiting on you.” My eyes widened and I glanced at Ken, walking towards the Doctor, following her.

I walked into the triage unit, now set up as an operating room and looked into Faith's eyes. She held her hand out to me. “Hey baby.” She smiled, trying not to grimace. “I didn't want to start without you.” 

I smiled back at her, excited but guilty. “I didn't want to miss it.” I offered. I looked at her and my heart fell. “Faith.” I whispered. “I... we need to talk.” She nodded in agreement. 

I quietened and watched as they removed the baby, my eyes immediately falling upon the locks of blonde hair. I swallowed as I heard the doctor say she was tiny but healthy. I looked back to Faith, who was trying her best to see the baby. I moved so I didn't have to see them sew her back together and fear enveloped me. 

I felt Faith reach out for my hand and I watched in awe as a nurse laid the baby over Faith's chest. “She looks just like you.” Faith whispered, as she rubbed her finger over the wriggling baby's cheek. 

“Imagine that.” A voice stated, void of emotion. 

Faith and I turned and looked at Jess, who was standing stock still, watching us. “It's not her fault.” I offered. “She didn't have anything to do with it.” I stepped in front of Faith. “I did it. It was an accident.”

“An accident?” She scoffed. “Yeah right.” She moved closer, inspecting the baby. “What did you do?”

“I made a half wish.... I wasn't thinking.” I looked between Faith and Jess. Faith looked confused and stared at both of us, her hand resting over the baby protectively. “I'm sorry.” I offered. 

“Right.” She scoffed. She looked at Faith. “Do you know who I am?” She asked. Faith just looked at her, her face blank. Jess turned and walked past me, her shoulder knocking me back and off kilter.

“What's going on?” Faith asked. 

I walked back over to Faith and put a calming hand on her. “You rest, heal and we'll talk later, okay?” I smiled at her, looking at the baby. “Just rest. I'll keep an eye on you.”

“No, you tell me now.” Faith demanded. “You made a wish? And what?”

I sighed. “I made a mess of everything.” I admitted, sitting down to reveal the truth.

11.

I watched from afar, watched as the two brunettes sat on the grass and played with the baby. I tried to listen in but I really didn't have the right. After I'd admitted what happened, Faith's memory started to return over time and now, well Jess had finally shown up to talk to her and their visit was killing me. I desperately wanted to run over and knock her away from both of them. 

Faith leaned over and kissed Jess softly on the cheek and it was all I could do to remain seated. Will and Kens hands on my shoulders helped with that somewhat. I actually did stand up when Jess leaned over and kissed the baby's head. She palmed Faith's face tenderly, said something and pushed herself up. She said something else to them and I watched Faith as she watched Jess walk slowly away. 

She wiped her eyes and cheeks and hoisted the little girl up, laying her back against her legs, playing with her. She sighed out and looked over towards me and grimaced.

I knew she loved Jess and it hurt my heart so much. I was terrified that she was going to name the baby Jessica but she held off on naming her until a paternity test could be performed. Just as we all assumed, the wish I'd made altered the parentage of the baby and I'd in essence ended up stealing Jess's baby. We all knew it. Even though it was honestly an accident, that didn't make it any less true or hurtful. 

I walked over and eased myself down next to them. “You okay?” I asked. She ignored the question and continued tickling the baby. I looked at the infant and ran my finger over her leg, making her squirm. I smiled at her, feeling the warmth build up inside of me. 

Faith's next words knocked the breath out of me. “I think we're gonna go away for a bit...”

“What?” I cut her off, half in shock. “You can't leave. How will we protect you two if you leave?” She looked at the ground and my mind started putting puzzle pieces together. “You're going back to her?” I asked, disbelief lacing my words. She didn't answer and I felt justified. “She's my baby Faith!” I all but shouted.

She glanced at me quickly, her eyes hard, accusing. I put my hand over my mouth, keeping myself from letting a sob escape and letting anymore venom out. 

The quietness enveloped us and I concentrated on listening to her as she regulated her breathing. “Can we not do this?” She asked. “Is it too much to ask to just get away from you for a bit.” She hesitated. “Jeeze, all you do is hover over us. You're making me crazy.” 

“I want to be away from you for a bit.” She stood up, taking the baby with her. “Don't you get it? I don't know what I think or feel. I don't know what's real anymore or what you've wished up.”

“Faith...” I hesitantly stood up. “I've not done anything... I'm just scared of losing you two.” 

“I'm scared of you.” She wiped at her eyes. “You took my memories, you made me forget my partner and you.... you changed our baby.” 

Tears started streaming down my face. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened and yes everything changed but I can't worry about that now.... it's done and now there's nothing that I wouldn't do to protect her, to protect you. All I'm asking is for you to let me be there, let me help raise her. She's mine too Fai, however it happened and I want to be a part of your life. I want her to know me.”

“Oh she's gonna know you.” Faith stated. “I'm gonna tell her everything.”

“You don't mean that.” I whispered.

“Don't I?” She shot back. “She deserves to know that I loved Jess and that she started out as our child at least until you changed her into what you wanted.”

We just stood still, staring at each other silently. 

“Look.” She cut through the silence. “I just need a bit of time to think, wrap my head around all of this and a chance to grieve and I need a chance to do it without feeling anger or guilt towards you.” 

I nodded. I got it, I really did. I didn't like it but I understood it. 

She started to walk away, stopped and turned to me. “No, I wasn't going back to her. She can't deal with her feelings over the baby. I was just gonna maybe go to Giles' country house and get some fresh air, do a bit of thinking.” She took a deep breath. “I know that we need to stay where we're protected, I just need a bit of space and time to figure things out for myself.”

I nodded and kept my mouth shut. I watched them leave and felt as Willow and Kennedy came up behind me and stood next to me. “Everything alright?” They asked.

“Honestly.” I kept my eyes on Fai and Joella. “Even with the paternity, they're both still Jessie's girls.”

Kennedy squeezed my shoulder. “She's gonna do what's best for the baby, you know that right?” She looked over at me. “She will...she just needs to wrap her head around it, without feeling pushed.”

I nodded and looked back to them, watching as they got further and further away.

12.

“How're you holding up?” Will asked.

I looked up at her and shoved another fry into my mouth. “Not all that great.” I admitted. “It's hard to stay away and I can't seem to make my mind stop... so all in all... I'd say I'm about as close to crazy as I can get.” 

“Just give her time.” Will responded.

I scoffed. “It's been a month Will, a whole friggin month.”

Willow smiled. “Well I heard things are about to change.” She continued to smile.

I dropped my food and stared at her, my body inching closer. Willow pulled in a breath and held it. “Keep your cool.” She whispered.

“Hey.” 

My head shot around and my eyes widened as I took in Faith standing before me, the baby nestled in the crook of her arm. I felt Willow kick my shin to knock me out of my stupor. “Hi.” I stated as I rubbed my leg under the table. I stood up a bit abruptly, smiling big. “Would you like to sit down.” I asked.

She looked around the table, contemplating it. “Oh, don't mind me.” Willow got up quickly. “I've got a class to teach and I'm late.” 

I could see Will pretty much running away out of the corner of my eye. I just couldn't seem to stop staring at Fai and Jo. “She's grown so much.” I whispered.

“You want to hold her?” I was already nodding yes. We sat down and I couldn't stop smiling. “She's so pretty.” 

The quiet wrapped itself around me and I stiffened up in response. I waited. “Listen, I was angry, still am... it was an awful thing that happened but like you said it wasn't done on purpose and now all we can do is try to do what's best, whatever that is...” 

I kept quiet and looked at her.

She breathed in deep. “I think she still needs to know the whole truth.” She held up a hand to stop me from interrupting. “I think she needs to know because someday, something's liable to happen and I don't want it to be a shock to her. I don't want her to feel like her whole life's been a lie or that we betrayed her.”

I nodded, still waiting.

“I was in love with Jess but truth be told I've always loved you as well.” She wiped at her face. “It's a bad situation but I want to try and salvage what I can and above all else I want her to know and feel loved, wanted and protected.”

All I could do was sit and stare at her, still waiting for the verdict.

She sniffled and fingered the baby's curly locks. “So... uhm.... I'm gonna cook a pizza tonight and surf Netflix for something to watch... if you want to stop by and hang out with us?”

My heart started thundering in my chest. “Really?” I asked, smiling like an idiot. I started nodding. “Just tonight?” 

She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes softer towards me than before. “Maybe not just tonight.” She stated. “Maybe from now on?” She looked at me, releasing a breath she'd been holding. 

Pretty sure my head just exploded. 

“So walk us home?” She asked. I nodded already getting up. I adjusted the baby and moved up beside Fai, who hooked her thumb in my belt loop and leaned against me, touching and talking to the baby while we walked. 

“What about Jess?” I asked.

She breathed heavily. “Take it one day at a time. I'm not gonna be mean to her because she's a victim in this and I don't know what the future holds. I'm just gonna take today and every second that we've got and make it the best that I can.”

I nodded. 

“I don't want you to be mean to her either..” She glanced at me. “I'm scared that you two are gonna wish us back and forth from here on out.”

I looked at her, fear creeping in. I mean she's leaving a door open, just in case me and Jess get into a wishing war. I gotta get to Will and get her to put an end to any more wishes and I was praying to God that Jess wouldn't make a wish, accidental or not.

Not like I can really be all judgmental about it... I mean I did start it. All I can say is be careful what you wish for, you might just get it and it might be the one thing that could do you in.

Yeah, it definitely would do me in.


End file.
